Why you don't fly south for the summer
by elvesknightren
Summary: Jack meets Bunny again after the Blizzard of '68 but before the movie timeline starts. Only when Bunny meets Jack he's different, in a big-ah correction, small way! See how Bunny handles this new Jack, still with the big, snarky personality we all love!
1. Snowflake and Pokadots

**Hello all! This is my second Rise of the Guardians story. This one is in a different AU world from my last, but I do try to stay in the world of the canon. If you like this one or don't, try my other one Valentine's Surprise!**

**Again I own nothing but my own characters and this story, this I just for fun :) ****So without any more talk-**

**Enjoy,**

E. Aster Bunnymund was making his rounds on the North East. There was  
a cool breeze up top ,on a warm day, blowing through his fur. He  
watched as the ankle biters scoured for his precious googies. He  
dashed around going unnoticed, laying more sweets in hidey holes for  
the the kiddies to find, always two steps away, just in front of them.

He prided himself on the fact in all his years he'd only been caught a  
handful of times to date. He smiled, watching as a young girl grabbed  
one of his eggs inspecting it closely. But then he noticed how much time  
had past, he wasn't quite finished yet. Thumping his hind-leg a hole  
appeared with him jumping in, racing through tunnels to the next stop,  
the smell of fresh flowers and wet earth surrounded him as he ducked and made turns,  
finally coming up to his next check point.

His googles had already made it top side and hid themselves well, it  
was still a bit early in this time zone for the kids to come out,  
instead Bunny checked to make sure Pokadots, hadn't wondered off.

Pokadots, was a light blue egg spotted silver with elegant curves  
arched high up at the base. That particular googie was a bit '_cooky_'  
in other words it ran around like a madman-egg? constantly tripping  
on its own feet, so Aster had to coddle the thing. Unfortunately he'd  
lost the poor thing in the Easter rush, but he was sure it came this  
way. With a keen eye and master tracker's traits of sound and  
smell he searched for Pokadots. The dang gumby had wanderlust himself  
lost!

His nose twitched, nothing; then the wind shifted-there, a few miles  
off near a lake. He thundered through the woods when a cold chill hit  
him. His fur bristled, it was Spring, how was it so cold? Nearer and  
nearer he got, the worst the cold became. He ground his teeth, where  
had this Dag gone,a winter sprite's hide out? Finally he broke through the  
wood to a clearing, a crystal lake centered within. It reflected the  
dying moonlight's glow perfectly by a sheet of ice frozen solid on  
top. Headed towards said frozen lake was Pokadots. _**Crikey**_! Bunny slapped  
his face, pulling his jaw slack, tongue hanging out in exasperation.  
Why?! He hopped after the little bugger.

It had already made its first step on the ice, slipping up and falling  
on it's butt, slightly out towards the center of the lake. It squeaked  
and squeled until it finally stopped, trying to get up but spinning  
in circles instead. "Heheh" It tilted up towards the giggle. Above the  
little pokadoted egg was a boy, about eight with snowy white hair,  
blue hoodie and canvas pants, carrying a crooked staff more then twice  
his size.

"Hi!" He scooped up the little egg up with his staff, laying the googie in the palm of his hand. "What are you doing here little guy."  
His eyes sparkled with snowflakes as he looked down impishly at the pokadoted creature in his palms. It squeaked out in googie gibberish.  
"So, I guess getting your name isn't gonna happen, huh? Pokadots squeaked back, high pitched and excited.

Bunny watched as a kid with a shepard's crook skated around with his googie in hand. It was Spring that ice couldn't be safe! Adrenalin rushed through his veins as he rushed forward.  
Jack was playing with 'Snowflake'[_since the little egg reminded him of a snowy day, with snow drifts piled below at his base_]  
when they were nabbed by a giant furry thing.""Ahhh!hey let go"he tried beating his staff against his captor's warm, furry arms but only accomplished losing it the scuffle.  
"Nooo!" he screeched  
"Woah, woah, easy kid, yer safe now"  
"No! my staff!"  
"yer staff?" Bunny's Spring green eyes narrowed in concentration. The ankle biters eyes were tearing up as he starred out onto the lake. He followed the cool blue eyes to the shephards crook he'd seen in the boy's hands before laying a few feet out on the ice.  
"It's tha' impor'nt?"  
Jack nodded vigorously. "Ah Crikey" He slid a paw over his ears toed at the, shivering as the ice touched one of his sensitive pads of his paw.  
"I can get it!" Jack piped up.  
"Nah,stay there." Bunny warned. He crouched down on all fours, trying to keep his back paw on solid ground.  
His furthest paw just barely grazing the staff enough, to slide it towards him, he gingerly picked it up with is teeth and edged back to land, only steps away the ice began to crack. "Bunny!"  
Feeling his heckles rising,Bunny threw himself back as quickly as he could. He felt his chest heave as he clutched the sweet, sweet Earth below him. Jack took his staff in hand, poking the ice. It solidifyied, icing over at his simple touch.  
Bunny had seen, his eyes wide. " -"  
"Are you ok Bunny?" Jack's brows were creased in worry, as he bit his bottom lip.  
Bunny felt his shock and anger disapate,at that innocent face. It wasn't the insincere one he wore back in '68 as Bunny had chased him across continents for that blizzard of his.  
"Ya still got my googie Snowflake?"  
"I got his name right?"  
"Wha"  
There was wiggling in Jack's hoodie pocket,he pulled out the pokadotted egg for Bunny to inspect. The wiley lil' critter was scotch free.  
"Snowflake, see?" he pushed it up in Bunny's wiggled around, not liking being manhandled.  
"I was refe'ing ta ya,you gumby."  
"Then what's his name?"  
Bunny scratched his chin fur thinking."I've been calling him Pokadots."  
Jack scrunched his nose up at the name. "But I think Snowflake would suit him bet'er he seems to like it al'ight."  
The blue and silver googie agreed with a squeak and a kick of it's tiny feet. Jack smiled,it was bright and white, like Tooth swooning white.  
"Wha hap'ened to ya Frostbite?"  
"huh?"  
"Don't tell me ya haven't even noticed ya 're tiny, like a' ankle biter"  
" boy's cheeks covered in frost, glowing a light shade of blue,Bunny figured it was the Winter spirit's equivalent to a blush,well ah I got stuck down South for a while and"-he stalled. Bunny starred him down,"this happened."  
"Ya got stuck down South, and it turned you into a ankle biter."  
"Only physically!" Jack protested.

**So should I continue this one? If I do next chapter's explaining how Jack got this way. So tell me, and review-thanks ^_^**

**elvesknight**


	2. Kidnapped by the Rabbit !

**Wow seriously, I wasn't expecting that much love from you guys! I started this with just a simple idea and decided to give it a try-I never expected for it to it so liked! Thank-You! Just for that,I was so inspired I wrote yal a whole new chapter! Hopefully it's as good as the last ^_^**

**Again, I own nothing-If I did there'd be a Rise of the Guardians series of movies so since there isn't, I don't. I only own what I make up. This is purely for fun,so I hope you have some while reading**

**without further blathering-**

**ch 2**

**Kidnapped by the Rabbit**

"Seriously Jackie, how'd ya get yourself in this jam?" "I'm telling the truth!" Jack stressed. Bunny's brows scrunched together. "Jack how'd ya get so-tiny-from that!" Jack's shoulders shrugged "I don't know, I've never been stuck in the heat like that before." "What are ya tal'kin about ya Dag, ya started that Blizzard not twelve years ago in the heat of Spring!" Jack zeroed in on Bunny's face, giving him the 'are you an idiot face' "Bunny that was Spring, and still above the equator." Aster blinked stupidly

"So yer saying you've n'ver been stuck in Summer's heat?" Jack nodded. Well that made sense he was a winter spirit they don't usually get anywhere near the heat, but Jack being the Show Pony he was liked to do things his way. "So how did ya end up down South in Summer anyway?"

There was that frost again creeping up Jack's cheeks. "Ah, well ya see, the sprite scratched the back of his head with his staff, I got blown down that way, then the air was too hot and dry for me to stand the wind picking me back up, so I was stuck until things cooled off a little. I-I, Jack stumbled over his words ,I had to go into hibernation and when I woke up I was like this." The usually happy winter spirit bowed his head, splaying his arms wide to show his now child-like form.

"Jack, ya spent all winter like this?" Bunny's eyes were wide as he took the spirit in, hibernation for spirits like animals, was meant to conserve energy in environments where they weren't made to handle. So if Jack's season had came and gone-why was Jack still a kid?

"Yep!" Jack's smile was wide and big, too wide and big to be sincere.

"Maybe ya should spend some more time in a cool place, an not hanging around somewhere gettin' hot'er by the day."

"No way! I like it here!"

"Jack" Bunny braised his arms on Jack's shoulders "Ya shouldn't stay in the heat the way ya are now,it could get worse."

"Burgess doesn't get very hot, even in Summer its fine here, besides Bunny you know I can handle a little Spring weather."

Jack giggled remembering the way Bunny had screamed out obscenities in every language he knew, and some Jack figured were just jumbled up letters Bunny was reaaalllyyy angry back the, taking wipes at him with his Boomerangs. But hello Jack Frost carried on the wind! pretty good protection against something that goes on the wind. He wondered absently if he could make Bun-bun's face to that crinkle in it with the pulsing vain and his nose jumping about without any insistence from Bunny himself! It was kind of cute, if it weren't for the bared front teeth and grinding back molars making that gravely sound, there may have been growling too, yep he remembered growling.

Bunny was watching as Jack giggled, that was new,he'd seen the sprite,chuckle,laugh,snort,and even snicker-but giggle,that had to be due to his childish state. It was cute, not that he was telling the show pony that, he'd never let Aster live it down. He could hear older Jack making some joke about him going soft in the back of his mind, but at the moment he just couldn't care, it had been so long since he was so close to a child-Jack was practically in his lap! That gave Bunny an evil, but genius idea. He shifted his legs out,t ripping the winter spirit in the process, making him fall right in Aster's lap, where he promptly locked him in with his looked down and saw the sprite's cheeks aglow with that frosty blue. He chuckled. "Not cool, Kangaroo!" Jack fought against Bunny's tight but oddly gentle embrace.

"That's not really my thing now is it, Frostbite, and neither is Burgess soon-ya might ah handled things arigh' back in yer old body but who knows wha' can happen in this form. So are ya gonna listen and clear out?"

"No, it's my place!" Snowflake squeaked with Jack.

"Alrigh' but remem'er ya asked fer it ya Gumby." Bunny stood with Jack still tight in his arms when he thumped his foot on the ground, making another hole appear, the same as the last spirited him, Jack, and Snowflake away. Jack now safely secured in his teeth as he ran on all fours, without restraint, knowing each turn on there way.

"Bunny!" heheh Jack shrieked as he laughed, he rocked with the force the wind was blowing on him from Bunny's strides. "Stop !"

Bunny didn't dare reply, knowing if he did he'd drop the sprite, and that wouldn't be pretty at the speeds they were going, finally not but a moment later, Aster hopped from the tunnels above to Bunny's Warren. The eternal Springdom was bright with Spring flowers and green grass.

"Finished Bun-bun?heheh"

"Not on yer Nelly Iceblock" he growled playfully kicking off back into a run, Bunny didn't stop until he came to a hideyhole of a home, covered in thick vines, that twisted amongst the entrance and ivy running like silver through its veins. Bunny promptly dropped Jack on his bum with a thump."Omph,ahh" Jack hissed rubbing his sore backside as the pooka smiled "Home sweet home" a glint in his eye as he looked into the deep cavern, probably done by the smug rabbit himself.

"So why am I here,kangaroo? If this is about Snowflake wouldn't it be best if he was up top like before?" He sounded unsure but still sarcastic, somehow. Bunny shook his head

"Nah,I brough' ya to cool off,and since ya won' listen ta reason, I figu'ed I'd have ta make ya ,myself."

"So basically what your saying is, you've kidnapped me?!"seriously Bunny? that's a little crazy even for you _blunda' from down unda' _" Jack mocked with his best imitation of how Bunny talked.

"Bloody Show Pony" Aster grumbled cuffing the snow haired boy in the back of his head, it wasn't hard but Jack rubbed it anyway, feigning pain. "Don't even snowcone" Jack smiled flying up," I'm surprised you even know what those are Bunny" Jack's smile replace the mock hurt his eyes flashing happiness.

"I live in Australia,mate"

"Under" Jack corrected while pretending to blow on his nails, polishing them on his chuckled at the sprites antics. Jack landed looking up at Bunny wildly, like the lagomorgh had lost his marbles on the Easter egg hunt-and he wasn't getting them back anytime soon;realizing what he was doing Jack spun on his heel, now facing the interior of the cavern. "So what is this place?"

"My burrow should keep ya cool through the Summe' " Bunny started walking forward, brushing the vines aside, showing a hidden pathway."Ya comin' ?"

Jack blinked dumbly 'I'm spending Summer in Australia' who would ever of thunk it. He smiled getting a mischievous look in his eyes,and walking forward.

"Come on Bun-Bun! don't tell me you've let your self go that much!" whizzing past the rabbit in a flurry.

**So disappointing? Good-want more? Tell me! And I'll get started on the next chapter :)**

**Thank-You to all who read, followed, favorited and especially to those who reviewed! I love those reading those,like I love writing these ^_^**

**thanks,**

**elvesknight**

**p.s. was the formatting odd?**


	3. Nesting

**The love for this story keeps pouring in! Originally I planned to catch up on some of my other fanfictions first but I got inspired last night and went ahead and wrote this. Hopefully it turns out as well as the rest of this story has, it doesn't give too much of the plot away but somehow I have a feeling it's not really plot so much as fluff some of my readers are here for haha**

**But anyways,**

**I own nothing, only my own fantasy going on here-this was written for fun!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**so it is-**

**ch3**

**Nesting**

The cavern was too dark to make out much, Jack dragged his staff against the walls like a blind man would his walking stick. Jack wasn't afraid of the dark no, but he wasn't fond of it either. Who knew what went bump in the night? "Jus' a bit fu'ther now" Did Bunny have empathy? Jack puffed his little chest out and continued on with a single mindedness that would be dangerous anywhere else.

He'd show 'em-the darkness wasn't so scary, which Jack thought was true, not when you have somebody with you. And then there was a warmth in his chest, one he hadn't knew he was missing. Jack blinked furiously, a new light hurting his eyes coming so abruptly from the end of the tunnel. "Bunny-are you an angel?"

Aster rolled his eyes "Yeah, now it's time ta break on through to the otha' side Jackie-boy" And kicked him in the butt

"Ahh!"Jack fell, slipping down a steep hill into something soft. Inside Jack was able to make out a dome of stone, filled with little glowing purplely stones, like crystals lighting the room up.

"Wow" he breathed-it was beautiful, rich carvings decorated the brown stones rocky surface, it spiraled and branched of into capricious amounts of other images. Some almost looked like pictures or words, not that they much since to him. He scrunched his nose up at that, he'd have to figure it out, sometime. Right now he'd rather like to know what he was sitting on. The ground wasn't hard stone like above, which maybe it was, buried under the piles and piles of soft banana was it? leaves and other greenery, it looked like maybe some sinew twigs, green and alive at the base. There was a fine layer of whitish fur in the middle where it dipped in, it looked fine and soft, reminding him dreamily of down. He smiled goofily eyes squinted tiredly and trying to bite back a yawn.

Bunny watched as the Sprite looked on merrily, a dream dazed look in his eyes taking in Bunny's personal burrow. Aster didn't remember ever bringing anyone here, funny it was the Show Pony .He snorted at how ridiculous he sounded. Jack stretched his arms out above his head, then with a tiny fist wiped away the nonexistent dreamsand from his kid really was knackered.

"Time fer a nap"

Jack's eyes widened comically at Bunny! "I only look like a kid,Overbite,I don't need a nap!"

"I was talking 'bout me, Snowball" Bunny slid into his nest, pausing on his way to the center of the large bedding to stretch out his tired muscles, Easter was always a strain on him. He'd like to see Ol' give his job a whirl ha! no slid to rely on just good ol' stamina and physically fitness. As his fluffy white tailed ass rose in the air, the cotton tail gave a shake all on it's own, Aster felt the euphoric crack in his back, relaxing his muscles.

"Oh?" Jack looked at little perplexed like Bunny was an especially hard dilemma for a child his age, and maybe in his state, Bunny was. Bunny stood and started strutting towards the downy fur,picking Jack up in one arm on his way, the boy fought profusely.

"Seriously!Buuny-not a teddy-ah come on" the complaints were strung together in a whine. A testy child's whine when they hadn't had enough sleep. Bunny curled around Jack protectively, instincts ,long-forgotten, kicking in as his brain started shutting down.

"Too bright" Jack mumbled sleepily Bunny felt the lights flickering, connecting with there heartbeats, slowly dimming down until they were non-existent. The two falling asleep.

**_note:_[pooka can either exude body heat or keep it in for/due to kits and for themselves that's what Bunny is doing! to explain why being next to Bunny isn't overheating Jack]**

"Scratch,Scratch,_Squeak_"

Jack woke up to a dimly lit room, blinking he looked for the cause of the strange noises. He was still pressed up against the Pooka's stomach. It was cool like a child's stuffed toy, except there was definitely a pulsing heat of life beneath that cool flesh he was pressed into. His eyes scanned the room, nothing was out of place, not even-hair...there were fluffy white hairs falling above him. He felt the Pooka's other arm nudging him slightly, in his sleep Bunny had began to groom himself, combing out his sheading fur. The hairs falling like new snow melted seamlessly into the rest of the pile of snowy white hair, that was one mystery searched further into the darkness, where the light didn't quite reach.

"Squeak,Squeak." Snowflake came running out of the shadows, tripping and falling over his own feet, tumbling down towards the two.  
"You okay? Snowflake jumped up at attention, before rushing towards Jack. He hopped on Bunny's firm bicep and freefalling the short distance to Jack's face rubbing himself happily with a squeaky purr against Jack's cold cheek.  
"Heheh, stop-you'll wake Bunny. Snowflake just ignored him as he continued jumping foot to foot, until he fell down into Jack's hoodie. "He-heh-Snow-Flake!ha ha-get -out!"

Bunny cracked an eye open, his burrow now cast in an early morning glow of light  
"Snow, he yawned curling in tighter around his self imposed charge, what's gotcha' up so early?"

"Snowflake! he's he-heh down my- shirt! he shrieked dissolving into fits of laughter.  
Bunny pulled himself from the throws of slumber to inspect the _'situation'_. Indeed the wiley thang had gotten itself stuck down Jack's shirt. With the way the two were just rolling around, this could last a while without someone running interference.

Bunny simply plucked Jack up by the back of his shirt, paw laying in wait below him, with a firm shake Snowflake plopped into the palm of his paw. Snowflake flopped back tiredly in defeat, just resting there for the time being. Bunny sat the boy back down handing the egg over to him.

He raised a brow looking at the troublesome two "anything else?"  
Jack laughed looking up at Bunny like he had a bucket of oatmeal tottering over his head. "You groom your self in your sleep, did ya know that Bun-bun?"

Bunny actually blushed at that-it wasn't the grooming that was embarrassing, that in itself was normal Pooka, he lined his nest with the extremely soft fur on his chest. But he did that while awake-for his own benefit. He was doing this in his sleep, it meant he was nesting, the presence of a kit in his own burrow had caused his instincts to go off, trying to provide extra comfort for it.  
It was Bunny's own personal _'Mothering Mode'_

**So how was it? As good as you hoped? Please review, and tell me how I did ^_^**

**I'll try to be quick and constant with my updates, so keep reading :) **

**Thanks to all my readers,**

**elvesknight**


	4. Eating with a side of Panic

**Hey readers,sorry it took me so long,and for so little-unfortunately I came down with a cold and it's got me writing slow. So bare with me and hopefully soon I can have a longer chapter up for you guys with more going on soon. For now, enjoy the fluff,**

**thanks,**

**elvesknight [oh and I don't own Rise of the Guardians, just letting you know]**

"So 'grroowwl'.Jack stopped blushing. "What the bloody hell was tha'?"

"I don't know, it's been making that noise for a while now; I thought it stopped last month though, sorry." "shhh, quiet down would ya" she whispered looking down at his rumbling tummy as he tried to sooth away the pain.

It didn't take pooka hearing for Bunny to make out what Jack was whisper, he got the tone right but not the volume. Aster could see the sprite's face contorting into a grimace. His stomach rumbled again, causing the boy to groan, his eyes getting misty. The pain was horrible,it ebbed and flowed like waves in the ocean.

"Ah,Jackie ya know it's not supposed to be mak'n that noise right?" "I knooow but w-what am I supposed to do about it, it's never done this before."

"Never?" Jack shook his head. bloody hell,this sprite was a real conundrum wasn't he?

"You're supposed ta' eat it Frosty."

"Eat what?" Jack's face crinkled in confusion

"Doesn't really mat'ta, food is food. Come on, I'll fix us something." Bunny stood up his full height,6 ft 1 going back the way they came in, when he got to the mouth of his little den, he turned to watch as Jack tried to crawl his way out of the nest. Bunny scooped him up in one arm making there way through the darkness, and taking an unexpected turn, one after another until another light appeared, this time to a cozy kitchen.

It was barren compared to the ones he'd seen in humans' houses, but it fit Bunny's home well, a table and a couple chairs hand carved, still looking like they grew just like that; shelves filled with ceramics. Canned fruits and vegies were put up on a colorful display across from the ceramics, stacked high on another carved out shelf. Then there were the three tall canisters, there once orange glaze now a worn brown.

Jack's curious blue eyes darted around, making note of everything to get into later. Bunny dropped him in one of the seats and went over to the counter, rustling around in the shelves. "Hey Bunny?"

"hmmm?"

"How come you didn't just build this connected to the bedroom?"

"All my tunnels are connected."

"Well,it would be easier than falling around until you find it"

"I don't go trippin' around ya Dag."

"Then how?"

"The nose knows" as he wiggled his it for giggled at the ridiculous sight Bunny made at that moment.

Bunny had a collection of radishes and carrots cut up tossed with a bed of lettuce and whole cherry tomatoes.

"Food's up!" Jack picked at his bowl as Bunny dug in.

"So would this be, rabbit food?" he grinned cheekily

"Guess tha' makes ya a rabbit, mate."

"Jack made chomping motions at the leafy green between his teeth.

"Bloody, bludger" Aster punched his arm playfully.

haha "So what's up, today?

"Up?"

"I cant stay in one place all day, Cottontail, unless ya want your burrow frosted over?"

"ya wouldn't?" Aster challenged

"I can't help it ,Jack shrugged, my powers build up if I don't move."

"How ol' are ya? Bunny knew it took a while for while for a seasonal spirit to use there powers, but Jack looked well in his teens and had no problems calling Blizzards where they ought not be.

"two hundred and eighty-eight" Blimey, he was still a babe by Seraphina's [**Mother Nature**] standards! Most of her Sentinels were at least adults by Pooka standards, the little nipper wouldn't even be aloud out of his mother's paws at his age. Had Jack really been living alone for so long?

"Jack-"

"Finished!" Jack stood up too quickly making his chair shake dangerously "Watch out-"

"wooah" Jack jumped from the seat just as it began falling over, flying roof high circling the kitchen. Bunny caught the chair and sighed, watching the sprite fly about.

"Alright,alright,outside with ya"

"Yes!"Jack whooped fist pump in the air. He flied towards the exit, then stopped with his staff he turned around facing his current and resident Guardian.*

"um Bunny, his smile was crooked, which way is out?

"hahaha!" Bunny laughed loud and hard bending over at the waist and slapping his knee

"humph" The warrior pooka looked over as he wiping tears from his eyes. There stood Jack the mighty sprite of frost, master of mischievous all of four foot five at the moment, was pouting, looking very put out. It was adorable.

"Alright, no reason to pout, let's take off "

"Hey I wasn't-wooah" Jack was cut off a Bunny grabbed him up in his arms and rushing off back through the dark tunnels. The white haired boy couldn't stop laughing, the cool wind through his hair and quick turns tickling his stomach. He loved this.

"Go-Faster-Bunny!"

"Shouldn't have said tha', Jackie Boy!" He stepped it up, barely feeling the rock beneath his feet.

"wheee!" the little sprite squealed hugging Bunny's fur tightly to him with his chubby fist.

When they finally met sunlight, _well Jack figured it was the sun-somehow under the ground_, they were back in Bunny's Warren just as bright and sun-shiney as ever.  
Jack struggled to be let down, and Aster let him. Then the boy was gone flying up over the trees, ducking low and nearly giving Bunny a heart attack when he nose dived to the ground.

"Jack!" damn the trees were blocking his view, his head was filled with bloody pictures of a mangled eight year old, or a Jack lying broken on the ground as he wept. "I'm comin' hol' on sprite!"

He was almost there when he heard it, a high pitch tinglig sound, like a bell. It rang over and over getting louder as it went, it was Jack giggling. Aster looked up as he saw the boy flying high above the trees once again. He swooped down right in front of the ancient Pooka.

"Hi-" he flew up again, coming from the other way now, much like a pendulum,

"Bun-" again he was up, then down just inches from Bunny's face

"-Bun!" Then flew up and away.

"Blighter" Bunny rested his head against the old oak, letting his heart slow down just a bit.  
The boy was content to fly above and frost whatever branch he landed on, before flying off again. Deciding his heart couldn't take watching the free falling acrobatics anymore, he tweaked a ear to Jack and went off to paint some googies. Never to early to start preparations for Easter.

***pun about Bunny being a Gauardian and at the moment Jack's guardian**

**So how was it? good, decent, great; leaving you wanting more? any mistakes? point them out and review and let me know.**

**p.s. I'm looking to put a picture to this story,so if anybody has one-please help me!**

**I'll be thanking whoever does send me one in my beginning author's note ^_^**


	5. Hope!

**Hi, wow this story really seems to be getting popular! Well as promised his Chapter 5,Hope!.**

**I'd like to credit this chapter getting put up so quickly to my fiend, Foxy, who convinced me not to fling my laptop from a third story window, but instead keep writing. Thanks, Foxy ^_^**

**[Oh! and I'm still looking for a cover image, if anybody has some ideas or wants to make one for Why you don't fly south for the summer, please send it to me! thanks] :)**

**I own nothing, but what I make up-meant for fun so,**

**Enjoy-**

**Chapter 5**

**Hope!**

Jack was flying high above the trees when he spotted Aster sitting by a tree. He was surrounded by unfinished googies, all hopping around,anxiously waiting to be painted.

"What do you Snowflake? Wanna see what Bunny's up to?"

"Sueak,Squeak!" The little goggie hopped around Jack's shoulder excitedly, tripping and falling on a patch of frost on the boy's hoodie. Jack caught Snowflake and carefully stored the hyper googie in his jacket he nose-dived,heading straight for Bunny.

"Alrigh'Alright,ya kippers,keep your shells on I'm gonna paint all of ya" Bunny's ear tweaked to Jack twitched,before he knew it,his lap was full of Snow sprite. Jack rubbed his face against Bunny's warm fur.

"Ah-Ah-Choo!" the sneeze sent the sprite a foot up in the air and back into Bunny's lap patted the boy's back comfortingly."Alright there,mate?"

"Yeah"Jack smiled, rubbing his nose to get the tickle out, "your fur tickled my nose."

Aster felt his cheeks heat up "It'll do that ta ya" his laugh was awkward and stiff.

"Whatcha doing Bunny?" The sprite was sprawled out on Aster's lap, playing with the unpainted googies as they fumbled into Bunny's leg.

"Preparin' for Easter,what does it look like?"

"That was yesterday,don't you ever take a day off work?

"It isn't work if ya love it"

"Hiding eggs?Jack challenged cheekily. Though honestly Jack couldn't remember a time when he'd gone out on an Easter Egg Hunt.

"You bet yer Nelly Snowflake, without Easter this world would be a sorry sight!" Aster inflated with indignite rage.

Jack stood up on Aster's lap looking innocently into his Spring green eyes. "Why?"

Aster deflated at that,the boy really didn't know.

"Look at there faces, on Easter 're so excited,getting all dolled up to go out,here Jack gagged but Aster ignored him to continue on,filled with so much-Hope,just to find me googies in the bushes,can you think of another day like tha'?"

Jack shook his head, Bunny sure did paint a pretty picture when it was about Easter. He could really see all those faces,smiling and laughing,while searching for Easter Eggs,hoping to catch a glimpse of the Easter Bunny. Because he was believed in, the children could see _him._ Jack went back to playing with the googies around them, using his staff to make ice patches on the ground for them to slip on and slid right into Aster, unharmed of course, even if they were a bit miffed at the snowy haired boy's antics.

"Why don't you play with the kids then?"

Bunny just starred down as his young charge. He didn't have an answer, it had been years since Bunny had actually,_ played_ with children,sure he went up top and watched them find his googies every Easter,but he couldn't even remember the last time he held a child like he was holding Jack.

"It has been a while" he admitted his ears falling flat.

"I think they'd love to see you, especially if it's there first"

Bunny looked down at the boy in his arms, he was embarrassed, frost on his cheeks, and a glum look on his face.

"What's gotten in ta' ya Frostbite?"

"Nothing!" Jack defended.

"Don't make me have ta torture it out of ya, mate."

"You wouldn't torture a kid" Jack stuck his tongue out at the giant bunny.

"there are more than one way to torture a person,Snow White."

"Do your worst! I'm not afraid!"

"Ya asked for it!"And Bunny tackled the boy to the ground,sending out a borrach of tickles,making the little boy giggle and gasp for breath.

"Do you secede?"

"Yes! no-ow ,_heh,_ le-et-t ,_he,_ m-me-up! _haha_.

" Alright as soon as you tell me what's up with the long face, didn't know ya were a horse snowcone."

"Am not,flopsy!"

"Come on mate ya can tell me, or I could always tickle you again?" Bunny raised one brow in mock question.

"Not,fair Bunny?"

"It was war,all far in it and love. "

"Well I wasn't glum,I was just thinking."

"About what?"

What's it like on a Easter Egg Hunt?"

"Are ya serious? Jack nodded "you've never been on a hunt before?" Jack just shook his snowy locks at Aster.

"Well that's about ta change!"

He hoisted the sprite on his hip. "Where are we going Bunny?"

"Ta get ya ah Easter Basket."

It didn't take Aster long to make one,Jack starred on as the pooka weaved a sturdy basket, flowers weaved in at the handle.

"This is for me?" Jack looked at Bunny in awe.

"Well ya certainly can't go around lookin' for eggs without one."

"I can put them in my hoodie,see! Jack proudly presented Aster with Snowflake, who stood straighter in the face of his creator."

"Nah mate, just use the basket; besides what I have in mind for these goggoes ya don't want Snowflake in with the mix, keep him separate. Jack nodded. Bunny was serious, he had his serious face, which was a lot like his normal face,but his ears stood taller a top of his head.

"Alright,stand there and count ta ten, then ya can go ah lookin' "Jack leaned his forehead against the tree's trunk,covering his eyes with one hand, that as slowly separating at the fingers to-

"And don't peak! I'll know if ya do Jackie" Jack heard soft foot falls on the Earth before,they dissipating into nothingness.

"One..

"Two...

"Three...

it went on like that, until he got around to five or so then the numbers were jumbled into a mutant one "fivesixseveneightnine-ten!Ready or not here I come!" Jack flew off to find the hidden eggs and the Easter Kangaroo!

Nope not here,or under the rock,he checked in the bushes,Where had that rabbit hid the eggs?Then Jack wondered if this was a prank,bunny getting him back for ruining his Easter back in ' flowed at the foot of a hill,gripping his basket wouldn't do that,would he?

Bunny had hid five goggies throughout the warren, not many but that's all there were finished by this hadn't made it easy either,instead of the usual bush or tree root, Bunny hid the eggs high and disguised in the brightly colored flower patches. Jack had been running around for about twenty mintues,when he had seen that face before,it happened when a kid couldn't find a one after searching for so long,it was a look of hopelessness,and it was a challenge to the Guardian of sprinted around,to the top of the hill that Jack was standing were no older kids to help him with discovering the eggs,or sharing already gotten Bunny would have to do this himself the old fashion plucked one more gogie,this one he'd been saving for at the end,and rolled it off the edge.

"Plunk!"

"Ow!" Jack dropped his Easter Basket, to hold his wounded head as he looked up but didn't see anything,so he looked towards the ground to find out what hit lying so innocently in the grass was a purple and green googie, this one had already lost it's legs and smelled sweet-like candy. He plucked it from the ground settling it in his basket.

"Alright,if this one came from up there, that means I might have better luck with this from the sky!"

And with that Jack Frost flew off. Bunny smiled as he saw the brightly lit smile covering the boy's face.

He'd gotten his hope back.

**So what did you think? Good thing my laptop didn't try to learn how to fly? Review,to tell me what you think :)**

**follow and favorite,**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll be out soon ^_^**


	6. kit eating plants-Beware!

**Wow, so much love! Thank-You!**

**This chapter's a bit more hair-raising then usual, but it's all following some sort of plot, I'll tell you what it is as soon as somebody tells me XD**

**I own nothing, just having fun**

**Chapter 6**

Jack found the next egg up a tree in it's knot. Followed by two, hopping lily pads on the Dye he had three, he wondered how many more were there? One, two?five, maybe more!?"

He'd just have to find Bunny to find out! Snowflake found the next one, a butter yellow one with cheery blue flower pattern spanning from the base. It was swadled in a flower's sleeping bud. Snowflake squeaked an apology to the flower as it closed up in a tight spiral, going back to its slumber. Now where could the next one be? He spotted a pathway in the wood,it was darker and felt like it was meant to be hidden but the winter sprite was so wrapped up in his game he never took notice.

Bunny had lost sight of Jack a couple of times, and now he was standing by the last and final egg, but the elemental was no where to be found. Bunny felt the first splinters of panic racing down his back. No! he'd done this already,Jack was fine any minute now, he'd come speeding by. Except he didn't,and that made Bunny's heart swell up and get stuck in his throat. Where was his boy? Jack...

"**Yehhppp!**"

By the gods! "I'm com'n Jackie, hang in there!"

Bunny raced towards the sound,where was he,where...

When he came to a certain part of the wood, he felt his insides turn to goop,and his stomach knot. The kit,_his_ poor kit, was lost in _that._ It was an abandoned part of the Warren, the wilds used only for Aster's own survivalist training. He'd forgotten to tell Jack not to go there! The plants were huge,and carnivoures. Mad with the lack of light and bitter with the poor rain. No place for a kit to be wondering.

"Back off ah! Help,Bunny!"

"I'm com'n Jack!"

Aster tore through the wood,never minding briars or thorns in the thicket. It took him only moments to get to where the calls were coming was a Taloula plant. A tiny mouthed plant,painted beet red with fat lips and pointy leaves like women's shoes. He really hated these things. They liked to gossip,broadcasting whatever one was hearing to the next, making false where he heard what he heard. There was no way to tell where the original plant was,so Bunny settled for giving them all a new sound to yap about. He stomped on the damned thing!

**"AHHHHHHHHHH"**It gave a shrill cry, the whole wood was filled with them. But that wouldn't kill the thing,no they were bottom feeders, leacherous weeds, as long as one lived they all did,not even fire could kill them. But now Bunny could pinpoint where _a _moan, then a tiny whimper, and a very familiar Squeak was coming from. Leaving the plant to nurse its wounds and cry itself out, Aster made his way to where Jack was.

"I'm coming, just hold on."

Bunny finally broke through,thankfully this time, to the right clearing. There were dying trees canopying the giant plant. It was a Succubus, a type of plant that leeched off of whatever was living nearby then picking up it's roots and going on its merry, bloody, way. Finding a moving meal was a real treat for it. They weren't easy to kill, only ripping them from there roots and boiling it would kill it permeantly,but there were easier ways to stun the damned beast. It's leaves were curved and jaws open, thick green vines vained purple were holding Jack up above it's pointy needle like teeth covered in acid that churned at its base. The vines were choking the boy, the fumes of the acid burning his arms and face. Jack whimpered as he gave a half hearted struggle to get free.

Aster felt his rage boil at the display, he promised Jack he'd protect him and he would, Jack was his. And the bastard Sucubus was going to learn that!

Bunny jumped at it, throwing his boomerangs. One slashed the vines holding jack up the other bashed the Succubus's side. He caught Jack in his arms safely, ripping the vines away. He could already see dark bruises forming where the kit had been grabbed. Bunny ground his teeth,already feeling his hind legs tense in the need to thump out his rage. He suppressed his instincts, instead focusing on Jack while he kept his peripheral vision on the,now dazed, man-eating plant.

"Jack,can you hear me?"

"Bunny?"Jack was confused and his vision was blurry.

"Can you fly away?"

"Na-uh,not without my staff."

"Where is it." Jack couldn't focus,his head felt heavy,and he wanted to nap.

"Jack!" the sprite's eyes flew open starring at Bunny's panicy tone. what made him sound like that? "Stay with me. Do you know where ya staff's at?"

Jack looked around, there on the other side of the clearing was Snowflake keeping guard over his staff, next to his toppled egg basket. It was a weak defense,he knew it,Bunny definitely knew it,and he doubted if Snowflake didn't already know it too,but the googie sure as hell was going to try! with all it's threating squeaks.

"Alright,think ya can fly if I can get ya to your staff?"

"May-be"Jack slurred

"Alright,if ya can't buil' up a wall got tha'?" Jack nodded and felt nauseated from the movement. Bunny blanched "Just hold on, kit." everything would be alright, it had to be.

Bunny hugged the boy to him,he wasn't nearly icy enough,and hopped towards the fallen whipped out, the dazed Succubus finally coming back from Bunny's attack. But Aster ducked and dodged, he'd knocked the thing good, it's timing and targeting was off by seconds to the inch. The Sucubus did get one lucky shot, just grazing Bunny's arm. He didn't falter though,and laid Jack out by his staff,the snow nymph clutched his staff to him instinctively.

"Watch over him fer me, would ya Snowflake."

Before Snowflake could Squeak back a reply,Bunny was gone,attacking the Succubus head on. He threw his egg garnades at it's base, slashing through vines and leaves with his boomerangs,going so far as to bite when it got too close. He punched, kicked and scratched his way to the center of the plant.

"This is fer hurtin' my Jackie,ya beast!" He grabbed the already frayed based and began to pull up with all his Pooka strength. The monster plant screeched and spit acid,burning Bunny's fur,but he didn't stop,wouldn't stop until the plant gave a sickening whine when the base finally crushed the hollow plant between his paws as he hoisted it up,throwing it far away from it's still twitching roots. He sighed, muscles still tensed as he searched the clearing. There where he'd left Jack and Snowflaske was an icy wall raised,curving in over the two. He let his muscles relax as he made his way to them.

"Jack,It's me,ya can let the wall down now."there was no answer,Bunny pounded on the ice "Jack!" his tone was a little more desperate now.

"Bun-ny?" Jack coughed the wall dissolving under his paws by the boy was worse for ware but alive, and not mortally wounded, he _would_ heal.

"Ahh Jackie,it's all my fault, his ears were down with a pitiful look on his face. "I should of warned ya not ta come here."

"It's okay, smirked,then grimaced.I never do things normally anyway,you know me I'm a trouble mag-mmmhh."Jack whimpered.

"Take it easy kit" Bunny wanted to cradle him but was too afraid to,what if he broke him?

"Bunny I wanna go home." Jack had small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He reached out towards Bunny. Aster couldn't hold himself back anymore at the sight of those chubby fingers making grabbing motions towards him. He pulled the kit carefully to him, Jack's staff trapped between them.

"Squeak,Squeak!" Snowflake was jumping excitedly around the abdoned Easter Basket. Bunny nodded,and kneeled to pick it up, eggs and all. He allowed the only still walking googie to climb up his arm and to Jack's face,cuddling his cool cheek.

Then Bunny was off.

**Don't hate me! It had to take a brief brake here. How will things turn out for Jack? Will Bunny's reoccurring heart attack return? Find out next chapter!**

**And a new character will be appearing soon ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**review, follow and favorite-the story goes on!**


	7. Help! I need somebody

**Sorry it took this long for me to update,but unfortunately I came into some computer problems :(**

**Honestly this chapter's 90% shameless fluff,but next chapter promises to heat things up,so keep reading and enjoy;**

**chapter 7**

**Help! I need somebody.**

**_author's note-jah*-the j is pronounced like a y _[also,I own nothing,but what I make up!]**

Bunny had Jack back in his nest. He stripped Jack's hoodie off, it was like a second skin, thread bare and stiff with rapidly melting frost. The bruises were dark purple and blue. Bunny cringed but pushed on, he had to check for broken bones and ruptured organs. He pressed down on the sprite's ribs.

"Yooowww!" right where the largest bruise occurred, causing Aster to grimace his long ears going back.

"I'm sorry, sprite, it'll be ove' soon."

He kept his touches firm, having to use one paw to hold the kit still. Just bruised, nothing broken. " I'll be righ' back."

The boy's hand shot up, holding the paw loosely in his best grip. "Don't go-o"

"I'll be back, ya Gumby." Bunny ran a paw over Jack's white locks. "Just hang on 'til then"

Jack held on the best he could until fatique forced him to let go, eyes fluttering shut. Bunny ran out of his nest, sprinting. "Come back soon Bun-bun." Jack whispered out, voice hoarse.

Bunny was rifling through the shelves, searching for the right salves and medicine. He didn't other to scoop out what he needed, and took the main containers with him as he ran back fast as his legs would take him back to Jack.

Snowflake was running around frantically, his cries for Jack to wake up, coming out as squeaks. Bunny meandered in; jars clanking, Aster caught one without even a look as it began its decent to the ground; throwing it up on top of the pile in his arms. He dropped his armful on the soft took a generous portion of the purplish goop in his paw,and rubbed it in Jack's smelled god awful like rotten cabbage and wet earth but it had never been known to fail. Once he was sure the sprite was covered head to toe in it; Aster let himself calm down,the adrenaline wearing off was making his head thick with sleep,and his nest especially warm and inviting.  
"Squeak,Squeak." Bunny was already on his side,eyes leaded and ears back,only thing holding him up was his arm. "Yeah,Snowflake,he yawned gaping his gullet as wide as it went,I'm finished all we can do now,is sit and wa-ait." Then Bunny was out like a light.

" !"Bunny shot up eyes darting around to find boy was turning in his sleep,whimpering every so often,and groaning continuously.  
"Woah, there spritlite,take it easy there."  
"hu-urrts" Jack placed a paw to Jack's forehead and found it way too warm as Jack pressed into it seeking comfort. "Ah,Jackie Yer awfully hot" Jack wasn't coherent enough to pay attention,instead he concentrated all his energy in rubbing his sweaty forehead into Bunny's paw,trying to get ever closer. Bunny's heart lurched at the sight,Jack was beginning to shake with the heat. "Ah,Crikey." he didn't want to do this,he very,very much didn't want to do this but even as that monologue ran through his head all he could focus on was his shivering kit.

"Come on,sprite."He lifted Jack into his arms,he felt so light; was he always this light? He pressed Jack into his chest and began to leave his nest-  
"Squeak!" looking back,he saw Snowflake floating in a puddle,dunking himself over and over as he went head over heels depressingly as he tried to swim puddle was made of Jack's sweat and melted frost,it smelled of his very essence and pain. Bunny kicked up in the puddle,Snowflake attaching to his foot,and rolling up until he was pinned between Jack's back and Bunny's lower body."Squeak,Squeak"

"Yewl have ta deal with it,til I get Jack there."

Bunny didn't even wait to get out of his burrow before he thumped his back paw in the Earth. A hole popped up and he was gone,speeding through the tunnels. Jack whimpered as they made sharp turns and Bunny shushed him,whispering words of comfort. "Shh,now,we'll be there soon" he held Jack closer,and tried not to jostle him as much as possible. Finally as he felt the Earth grow hard and the tunnel freeze he knew they were getting close. Bunny gritted his teeth and pushed more strength into his legs,he couldn't be late!  
They popped up in Santa Clauseen a few seconds later in the globe room. A yeti,Phil,came bustling over grumbling in gibberish."Bunny didn't have anything against the yetis,they were fine blokes to spend time with but they spoke only yeti. He knew a little,but not enough to follow when they were excited-like Phil was now. Aster was sure ninety percent of what Phil was saying was in the hand very rapid and getting way to close to his precious load in his arms, hand gestures. The growl came up involuntarily, before he even knew what he was doing. His ears were back and his teeth were bared just enough as he pulled his lips back. Phil shut-up,turned around and hustled out of the room,grumbling some more in yeti as he left_,if Aster had to venture,_to find North.

Jack's whimpering brought Bunny back to the real world with a snap. He was trying to shift in his sleep,mumbling about the heat. "Warm,too warm...Bunny."  
"Shhh,shh." He brushed aside Jack's wet hair,petting it,trying to calm his nerves. Violence he could handle,he was a trained warrior,even the wounded on the field,but Jack's ill moans were squeezing his heart painfully and making Bunny feel helplessly useless. Finally with a lot more coddling,and whispered love,Jack fell back to a more peaceful sleep.

"Bunny! Good to see you!" North's voice boomed,reverberating off the domed walls of Santa Clauseen. Bunny just wanted to throttle him, as Jack tried to stir in his arms. He had _just_ got him back to sleep!

"Quiet down,ya Galah"  
"Ah,Bunny's ears still too sensitive for owns good,jah*? So sensitive Bunny!"  
"No,ya bloody wanker,yewl wake the sprite!"Bunny yelled in a harsh whisper.  
North blinked and took in the sight that was Bunny,once his arms was a tiny child,shirtless and nestled protectively in Bunny's bosom."Bunny,where you get child from?"  
"It's Jack." There were many Jack's in the world,he knew all 583,975 of which Jack was this? The only Spirit named Jack was Jack Frost and he was much older than this.  
"How can dis be Jack? When I no recognize?"

"It's Frost,mate"

"How?" The cossack stared dumbly at the child in Bunny's arms.  
" got stuck in Summer below the equator and woke up next season like this." He gestured towards the tiny bundle with his chin. Small hands came up in sleep to cuddle Bunny's neck and instinctively Bunny rubbed his chin across Jack's worked well for both Pooka and kit.  
"So attached" North whispered below his breath,luckily Bunny was too preoccupied with Jack to to pay him any mind.

"So! his voice booming again,though a mite bit more controlled this time not to wake Jack,you bring me Jack to fix?"  
Bunny looked up,finally taking notice of North's presence once again "Yeah,he had a run in with a Succubus back at my Warren."  
Jack shivered at the mentioning of his little run in with the man eater the day before,and burrowed if it was possible even deeper into Bunny's chest fur.  
"You brought Jack to Warren,Bunny?"

"The Gumby tried staying up top as the heat was moving in, had ta make sure he stayed somewhere cool before I popped back up and found ah infant crying in a pile of slush." Bunny's voice was gruff but there was no mistaking the fondness that was there as he spoke of Jack. It had been a very long time since he heard that in his friend's voice.  
"Jah, I fix. Follow me!" He turned on his boot and marched out towards his rooms. "Phil! get infirmary ready!we have lot of work ta do!" His voice was jolly and loud,full of mirth as said yeti grumbled.

**So what did you think?Did I butcher North's accent too badly?Were there any mistakes you found?**

**How meddlesome will North get? How will things with Phil and Jack go?And what happens when you have a mischievous sprite at Santa's Workshop?And the perfect size too? Tune in next time to find out XD**

**review,favorite,and follow**

**thank-you to everybody who's read and plans to continue**

**I love all your reviews ^_^**


	8. Frosty Elf Pants,Bunny's Mad!

**Long time no see readers!well for me at least,sorry I've been away so long,but I won't bore you with excuses,so I'll cut to the chase.**

**Here's the new update :)**

**Inside lies the secret to the the frosty pants of elves,and what exactly sets a mother'n Bunny off.**

**So read on and tell me if my return was only to disappoint or dazzle your minds for the brief time you read this ^_^**

**Ch.8**

**Frosty Elf Pants,Bunny's Mad!**

The red doors of the Infirmary were burst open with one swipe from North's great big was barking off orders to a couple of Yeti preparing a bed and putting a set of grizzly tools off to the subconsciously held Jack a little tighter.

"Lay Jack down here,Bunny" Bunny followed the cozzac's command hesitantly,keeping a paw on his kit's shoulder as he watched the Yeti dance around grumbling answers back to the cozzac as he shook annoying elves off his boots and kicking them out of the two Yeti left shutting the door tightly behind them to keep the elves _kept_ out.

_Whoosh,_A great curtain was pushed aside revealing Phil,who had been suspiciouslly missing from the whole rumbled somthing out and the cozzac was quick to follow him to whatever the curtain was hiding. His ears twitched trying to listen,but there pass was too quick for his limited Yeti to keep up and the cozzac's russian was sluured with Yeti he let his ears droop,eyes turning back to the sick kit in th plush hospital looked like an oversized,overstuffed pillow the way it hugged around the boy's sore body.  
"**Mmmhmm**" Jack whimpered."Shh,Shh,kit ,it'll be alright."He smoothed Jack's sweaty hair down the little more it would go,already plastered to his forehead.

"Bunny!" Aster's ears pointed straight up as he snapped his head back to stare at the Russian.

"Go get snow." get snow?the Gumby wanted him to go fetch snow while his kit was laid up in here withering in pain?

"Don't give me look Bunny,I know-but you need to get snow to help him."

Bunny thought to protest but it died in his throat when he said-  
"it'll help with the pain and heat"

And he was off like it was Easter come six weeks Infirmary doors left flipping as he pushed through.

"Jah"North sighed. He'd managed to get Bunny to felt a little guilty tricking his friend like that but it wasn't a lie the snow would help Jack,but it was more of a goose chase to keep Bunny out of the way. Jack was Bunny's kit,helping him might look like hurting to an overanxious turned and nodded to 'd have to be fast,before Bunny got back.

"Snow,snow,have to get snow"Aster chanted to himself as he started collecting it wasn't hard,it was the North Pole after tried to get only the freshest from the top,the softest so it didn't press to harshly against his kits sensitive he heard it.

**"AHHH!_Bun!_Mhmmm!_eee!_Ahh!"** His kit's didn't feel the frostbite nipping at his toes or even drop his bundle of snow,he just ran,faster than he thought he ever Infirmary doors stood strong when he tried opening backed up and started ramming at put more shoulder into it,dropping the snow next to him as he put all his might into breaking them wood planks and metal hinges were all that was keeping him from his spritelit, they weren't going to last long.

North had taken the bubbling concoction of purple goop from Phil after the Yeti and drug it out from behind the waved his hands over it and sparks of green and orange flew out,the purple concoction seemed to move like living tar as it turned in festive holiday colors of a fruitcake still the consistency of living goop. He took a spoonful _(a North-sized spoonful)_ and feed it to Jack. He coughed and sputtered trying to spit it out.

"Jack,I know,it no taste like Christmas pudding,but you must swallow _mal'chik. _

North held the sprites nose and covered his flailed beneath him trying to escape,feeling trapped like a wild North held steady until North held the sprites nose and covered his mouth

"Gah" Jack stuck his now browned out rainbow tongue out in disgust. That's when the magic hit him. It hurt so much worse,his nerves were on extra sensitive,everything stung,everything hurt,the fire that was eating him on the inside before was slowly starting to rise out of him and incinerate his whole body. He heard screaming but it was so far away it didn't even occur to him it was his ? where was Bunny-he'd make it better,he'd make all the pain go away.

Right now,North really wished Sandy was boy's screams were pulling at his it was the only way to heal him. **BANG BANG BANG!**

Bunny was back,he doubted his doors could hold on for much longer,and the wait was probably winding the already fear coiled Pooka up until he was ready to pounce at something. The wood was bending in,splintering at the brunt of Bunny's brutal attack.

He just hoped it would last until the spell was didn't want to have to attack his friend.

_**Crack,Craacck** _the wood groaned one last time before it was destroyed giving way for the Pooka warrior to get in. His eyes were focused on the withering child in bed his ears were on high alert his whole body strung tight as he chest heaved,though North knew it was from anger and worry,not from the actual exertion of breaking the door in,he doubted Bunny even felt that.

The Pooka made fast work standing over his kit,trying to shield Jack completely from the other to occupants in the room as he sniffed his kit,what had been done to him.

North took a step forward the Bunny growled deep in his throat. That was North's one the jolly cozzac just put his hands out in front of him to show he meant no harm,cautious-right now Bunny was a wild animal with a hurt kit,everything else was a threat to be dealt with.

"Bunny,he is healing."

Bunny's brow scrunched up between his eyes. The Earth words not quite getting through to him. Phil inched back just a little.

"Better"

Bunny tried to focus as North repeated "He's getting better"

Bunny's eyes darted over his shoulder where his sprite's chest was heaving like it was chore just to lift it up from it's weight alone. He wasn't healed,not completely,but the swelling from inflammation had eased,and Jack's irritated skin seemed to be getting a bit better.

He turned back to the cozzac and worked the word from his mouth awkwardly.

"b-bet-te-rrr"

"Jah" North smiled.

Bunny just wanted to crawl over to his kit and wrap him up in his he knew better than higher intellect in the back of his brain spoke,telling him that he shouldn't touch,just watch for now. So he bent down and sniffed his kit's scent in deep,it was tainted with some scent of magic and medicine but undeniably blew warm air out ruffling the sprite's hair. Jack's lips twitched up and that was enough to break Aster out of his state.

"Oui North what happened after I left."

"I gave him medicine,make the sickness sweat out." Well that explained why the sprite looked like he was melting over there; it was very hard to make a Winter Spirit sweat. Bunny just prayed it didn't do anything else to the already child sized Jack.

"Where is snow,Bunny?" The cozzac's face was somewhere between confused and highly amused.

Bunny was blushing brightly under his fur, 'd been so worried he'd dropped it all outside on the Jolly Christmas Spirit's green carpeted floor.

"I left it out there" he pointed a thumb,and blushed hotly when he remember he was the one who busted down the doors. A smug voice in the back of his head whispered and I'm proud to say I did that for me kit. But he kept **_that _**little message to himself.

"We should go get it then,jah?" Bunny nodded following the cozzac through the elves played in the snow,sliding down the tiny slope the snowpile made and throwing snowballs back and forth.  
"What elves be doing" North boomed out,they all turned,eyes big,one snowball already released flew to it's target slapping the elf in the side of it's face knocking him down in a blur of red and jingly bell.  
_**"HAHAHA"** _North's belly shook as he the elves were snapped out of there daze and began running away. A couple filling their pockets full of snow and toddling behind. One stayed trying to lick the snowpile but Bunny caught him by his hat. "Nah-ah Mate,this is Jackie's snow so go find a Christmas cookie to lick,got tha'?  
The elf nodded tongue still hanging out. It gave one long wistful look at the snow before it licked a corner and ran off giggling _(most likely to do exactly what Bunny had instructed,lick North's cookies)_

Bunny just looked on with a slack jawed expression as the little dickens ran away.

"Bunny why you tell elf to lick cookies?" Bunny just looked at North whispering under his breath about how the little buggers do it anyway,better them than Jack's snow.

"No matter,Phil will keep them away from my plate,Jah!?" He called out to the Yeti. Phil grumbled and walked out after the crazed cookie and now snow lickers.

"Let's get snow to Jack,jah?" North nodded to himself not really waiting for a reply as he scooped an armful of the cold fluff up. Bunny followed suit wiping the elf's slobbered covered snow off his pile shaking the gloppy mush free from his paw and carried his tow back into the infirmary.

"Pack snow around him,make skin pale again,and no itch. Bunny grunted his okay,taking meticulous care to pack his snow around the kit. Jack seemed to go _boneless,relaxed_ to have the snow's cool presence.

Bunny's face softened at the sight and North got a particular glint in his eyes as he watched the tiny family interact.

"How long before he wakes up?"

North stroked his beard in thought. hmmm...maybe some hours or few nights, depends on Jack."

Bunny nodded,hoping it was the former but accepting the chance it might be a while before his kit was up and causing mischief again. But it would be okay because he _would_ be getting up.

**So how was it?Tell me what you think! And Big Thanks to those who answered my plea for help- **

**LaHotes **

**Liz **

**-you guys are awesome,thanks so much XD  
**

**Next update soon-Leave a review,you know I love them :)**

**Thanks to everyone who kept on reading and hoping I'd update,I promise next one won't be such a long wait,follow & fav if you haven't already ^_^**


	9. elf bowling!

**I know I'm late,sorry!**

**I'm bust at the moment,but I think I held it together for this piece of surprise fluff. It just added itself right into the storyline and I think it went well with it :)**

**Again Sorry,ahead of time for any hoping to get a conclusion to my last AN,hopefully that will be in the next chapter,rest assured it ****_will_**** show up ;)**

**now for important notes...**

**sorry I didn't mention you in the last chapter LobtsaFace17-total oversight on my part,so here's yours-Thank-You,you're totally awesome :)**

******"I'm still looking for a cover image for this story so if somebody could help that would be insanely great!"******

**Ch.9**

**Elf Bowling!**

The night came and passed with Bunny at Jack's the lagomorph finally in a light nose twitched as he snoored out a whispering whistle. Jack was lost in his dreams of snow and rabbit looked up and saw the perfect snowflake and when it landed on his nose he went cross eyed trying to keep it in view when it surprisingly melted and he heard a whisper in his looked up and the darkened sky was filled with a million stars all gleaming with a heartbeat twinkling as if to applause the great diva as it took moon shown in all the glory of a sun 's eyes got huge as they glittered with Manny's light. He felt himself floating up,so much like before. "Come awake" he seemed it whisper  
and Jack could see light through the new fog over his vision,like the ice he woke up sat up with a start heaving giant breathes in,eyes darting around nose gave a twitch feeling an out of place cold at it's wiggled it trying to gaze at it,only to go cross eyed and humph unhappily crossing his arms. **"Haha" **he heard the chuckle by his ear and looked over.

"Bunny!" He threw himself at the lagomorph wrapping his arms in a tight took the hug heartily wrapping his warm paws around jack's middle giving him a squeeze. Oh this was cuddled in the Pooka's side looking at nothing particularly Bunny's fur too close to come into watching the moonlight gleam off it. His eyes widened just a bit as he moved his head up just enough to see it,Manny hanging in the sky,stars twinkling around it.

Bunny pulled him away still keeping him at arms length to look the boy kit seemed magically alright now,but that was the wonder of magic after taught North well.

"How ya feel Sprite?"

"Good!"Jack gave a little cheer with his arms up.**"ow"**he lowered them,it was a little sore,just a pang of achey muscles that needed some tending but that didn't stop Bunny's frown and looking the poor kit over,sniffing at his skin. Jack giggled "Sto-haha-p-p Bunnee,you're tickling me."  
The rabbit pulled away with a sheepish smile,sorry there frostbite,just check'n ya"  
"I'm fine,just-Jack pulled a thought filled frown- achey."  
"Yeah your little spasms will do that to your muscles,a couple walks in the cool air should do ya some good."  
The sprite couldn't keep his smile from his face. The thought of the two of them playing in the- wait a minute snow?He let the snow sift through his open hands,not even he could make this powdery fall in Australia-not enough cool,so  
"Bunny?Where are we?"

"Ah,well ya see frostbite you were in bad shape,so I had ta take ya up ta North's place." He rubbed the back of his head,tweaking one ear nervously.

Jack blinked,North and in Nicholas ,as in Santa Clause's workshop!  
"We're at the North Pole!" He shrieked his voice embarrassingly higher than he'd ever admit to.

"Santa Claussen to be exact but yeah,snowflake"

"This is so cool!" Jack leaped from the bed,Bunny's hand shot out to pull him back on before he fail off.

"Calm down,Frostbite,you're still recovering" but he couldn't stop his own happy smile to see Jack this way. His sprite looked so much better this way,it gave his heart a stir,but he believed it was just as glad as him to see the spritelit up and going again.

"I'm in Santa's workshop!"He giggled wildly "I've been trying to break in here for years! I can't believe I'm actually in!"

"Break'n in?" Jack slouched giving a _'I'm too cute for you to actually blame me'_ smile it would almost be sheepish if his plea for '_can you blame me_' wasn't shining through so blindingly.  
Bunny just gave him a playful cuff to the side of his head,not much more than a brush against the snowy 's condition still weighing heavy in the back of his mind. Jack smiled up at him making Bunny smile back fondly.(_His kit was a heartbreaker he already knew it._)

**"Grbbrrarlarra"** Jack blinked his cleared blue eyes,now free from fever,and Bunny turned his head,just catching Phil as he ran away. "Well that was weird" he muttered

But Jack just nodded dumbly, his knees pulled up to his chin with his arms wrapped around his legs.

Bunny had turned around for all of a blink when he heard the booming voice of his friend North at the doorway.

"Bunny! I see young Jack awake now,good,good." North came in smiling widely with Phil bringing up the rear something in his hands.

Jack shrank into himself,seeping into the fluff of his bed as if it would camouflage him.

Bunny felt his instincts compel him to cut North off from his kit and comfort him,but he pushed those instincts aside,reassuring them that North was here to help, he had proven it. So with a gruff admission they left him do as pleased. He coaxed Jack out of his pillow with a soft but firm paw on his knee. But that was enough to make Jack turn to North shyly. Bunny noticed idly that Phil had been carrying a physician's bag and now had it on one of the other beds in the skylight illuminated infirmary. He turned all his attention back to Jack and noticed the excited look in his eyes,it be another minute before he'd be asking the jolly cozzac questions excitedly.

"Bunny,need to check Jack now." Bunny got a little crinkle between his eyes showing he didn't huffed behind Bunny looked down and realized he was in North's way to get to wasn't cutting him off completely but examining his kit would be no picnic with the hovering sat up tall only taking up an edge of his kit's bed. He noted fondly that Jack kept a hand bunched up in his fur as the sprite looked at the toymaker bravely.

North smiled and stepped up to the boy,reaching out with his large hands to grip him by his hissed shutting one eye as he clenched his teeth.  
Bunny growled but [kept] stayed in place,anchoring himself with his kit's hold on his fur.  
The large man nodded to himself mumbling something in Russian to himself before he spoke never taking his eyes off Jack. Though Bunny figured it was more about keeping 'him' in his sights than Jack.  
"Фил стетоскоп пожалуйста" North held his hand out to Phil who'd opened the bag and pulled out a stethoscope,placing it in the palm of his hand. North put the pieces in his ears."Breath in deep,jah?" he questioned.

Jack nodded eying the contraption warily. North placed the chestpiece on Jack,his ever present smile beaming. "No reason to warn you,it cold jah?' Jack blushed a light blue,frost covering his cheeks as the cozzac laughed out.

North listened "Breathe normal" The toymaker nodded

"healing well, Jack, all better soon"

Jack felt himself smiling now, never had he'd been so glad to hear those words. He released his hold on his guardian's fur to throw himself at North.

Bunny gave a damped smile at the two. "Oui you push yerself,yewl be laid up for weeks"

Jack turned,lowering himself back on his snow laden bed,pouting at the Pooka. Bunny ruffled his spritelit's hair a smug smile on his face.

Jack frowned for a bit before turning his attentions back to there host and Phil,eyes sparkling with wonder,North had that effect on people. "Is this really 'the' workshop?"

"I just told ya,you were,ya gumby."But Jack decided to ignore the grumpy rabbit for his reply.

"Jah,This is Santoff Claussen,workshop is in the back though"

Jack nodded,a little grin on his face. Bunny narrowed his eyes at it that meant-

**"Squeak!Squeak!"** The room turned to look at the hole where the door once stood.

"Snowflake!" Jack was up and darting off again to scope up the little egg in his palms holding it close.

"Watch yerself!" Bunny hopped over eyes keen on the two earlier thoughts of mischief forgotten.

"Where have you been little guy?"

**"Squeak,Squeak!"** The little thing,hopped around in Jack's hands.

Jack blinked looking over at Aster. "Speaking of missing things,where's my staff Bunny?"

Bunny blinked dumbly,he'd had his kit's staff,he knew he did,then he laid it somewhere safe with Snowflake to guard,and if snowflake was here than

"Snowflake,ya gallah,why'd you leave Jack's staff alone?" He ran a hand over his face exasperatedly. **"Squeak!Squeak!"** The little googie shook itself furiously jumping up and thrusting itself forth,with such force Jack was afraid he'd topple cupped his hands hoping to keep Snowflake safe as he wondered out the infirmary.  
"Which way now?" Jack whispered,Snowflake replied by falling on his back still refusing to give up it jumped and pushed in the frame of Jack's hands until he was pointed the right way,'right of the door frame.' Jack followed his 'googie compass'_(how he cackled in his head at that!) _left, another right,and a left and straight ahead until he came to a dead end. Jack sighed "Nice try snowflake but I think you messed up somewhere. Snowflake squeaked in distress.

**'AHH-'** The tell tale screams of a mischievous elf followed by the another's cackling. **ahhaah!"**

Jack back tracked one turn and found himself in the midst of Santa's workshop. Yeti's ran around being industrious while elves ran underfoot. In the corner there were three elves two frozen solid and one on his way to the infirmary himself for asphyxiation,laughing so hard he couldn't get by the frozen ones' hands was his staff.

Jack smiled sauntering up to them,stealing his staff back." The mad elf stop suddenly,looking up to see who or what the shadow cast over him was. Jack smiled

'The elf smiled and made a break for it. "nah-uh" He tapped the elf in the head with his staff,freezing him on the too bad a statue,Jack thought. But it could be better. He grinned.

Bunny hopped after his weaving turns of Santoff Claussen had gotten him lost,he swore they were spell bound to confuse after a few retied turns,his nose caught on,filtering out the cold scent the place naturally had and found his kit' Bunny finally realized where he was,he groaned. The Workshop.

Bunny heard a loud crash like bowling pins followed by a louder "Yes!"

"You see that Snowflake?! Strike!"

Bunny followed the sound to a hoard of Yeti standing around encircling a towering statue of frozen elves,his kit flying up to stick the top on his tower. _(Some kids play with blocks,his plays with )_ he snorted.  
"Alright stand back,this next one is for the championship!" The yeti cheered giving the boy space. The tower was made up like bowling pins stacked on top of each other. And that's just what Jack planned to do,he breathed out a cold wind forming a large snowball. He threw it underhanded like he was rolling it,which it did when the wind caught it,sending it straight for the pins,sending frozen elves every which-a-way. The Yeti cheered and Bunny hid a smile. Jack danced up in the air, Snowflake jumping up and down on his shoulder. And when Jack landed,Bunny was there on the ground waiting.

"Bunny,did you see,did you see?!" He squealed in childish glee.  
"I saw, I think it's about time fer a rest don't you?"

"But I'm not tired!" little Jack protested. But he was already rubbing his eyes,giving himself away.

"Oh?" Bunny reached out heaving the child up onto his shoulder,Snowflake already safely in Jack's pocket. "Yeah!"

Bunny just gave the sprite's bum a pat,the kit snuggling closer to his guardians soft fur.

"Well you wouldn't want to tire yerself out on yer first outing now would you?not in Santa's workshop? Jack shook his head as vigorously as he could with it buried against Bunny's neck and half asleep.  
"Naw" Bunny replied to himself. "So let's take a nice nap,yeah?"

Jack gave a weak nod already to far gone to do much else.

Bunny probably should of had Jack unfreeze all the elves,but it would stress his kit,now why would he want that? Absently he noted the elf he was stepping over was the same one that licked the snow earlier. "That's me kit" he mumbled,rubbing Jack's back as he walked back to the infirmary with his Sprite in tow.

**So did you have fun? I know I did :)**

****Фил стетоскоп пожалуйста-****Phil stethoscope ****please****

**And to all those who responded to my AN-!Thank-You,you all are a godsend,seriously I love you all. Getting a response like that was overwhelming,I only hope if I make another,it'll turn out as great. *beams dancing around the maypole*-yes it makes no sense but hey it's late and Sherlock Holmes has that kind of beat at the end. haha**

**Love to all my readers,leave a review,and I'll be updating soon!**

**p.s. check out the Pooka Pole at my profile,and vote! you know you want to ^_^  
**


End file.
